freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Extra
Were you looking for the Custom Night from the first game, or perhaps the Custom Night from the second game? The menu is a menu exclusive to Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that is unlocked once the player has beat Night 5. Animatronics Being the first option in the Extra menu, this option allows the player to view all of the animatronics (except Phantom Mangle, who is not listed). This option is unlocked when the player completes Night 5. Options Minigames Making their second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, there are now Minigames that the player can find and then play, however they can play them again whenever they like, whereas they entered a Death Minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 randomly after dying, obviously, in order to play them. This is unlocked when the player gets the Good Ending. The player can play a minigame by scrolling through the options and clicking 'Play Game', with an example on the right. The minigame which is played after the night completion and the 'Happiest Day' is not included. Jumpscares The Jumpscares option allows the player to view all the jumpscares of both Springtrap and the Phantom Animatronics, excluding Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet, as they have no actual jumpscare. This is unlocked after they complete Nightmare (Night 6). Options Cheats The last option in the Extra ''menu, this option allows the player to tweak their gameplay by enabling certain cheats to make the game easier or harder. Because of this, it can be considered a replacement of the traditional Custom Night. This is unlocked with when the player gets all three stars (due to the fact that the player can get the good ending before beating Nightmare mode). Fast Nights When this option is checked, the nights would go much faster and, by extension, much easier to complete. Rather than the usual 5 minutes and 48 seconds, each hour is 27 seconds, now making a night 2 minutes and 48 seconds, the shortest night length in the series, even shorter than the first game's mobile version (Tested on Version 1.03). Radar The Radar cheat will, when checked, allow the player to see where Springtrap is, allowing the player to hold him back easier or find him easier when a system fails. As seen on the right, a white dot with a red outline will be marked on the CAM where Springtrap is located. If Springtrap moves, this dot moves with him to the next CAM. Whenever the player experiences the "Multiple Springtraps" hallucination, the radar wil point out the real one. This option is very similar to Cheat Mode from the Android version of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. Aggressive This cheat will make Springtrap much more aggressive, therefore it is the only cheat that makes the game more difficult. With this cheat and Nightmare combined, the player could simulate the highest Custom Night difficulty in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. As of version 1.03, completing Nightmare Mode with this cheat enabled will also reward the player with a fourth star on the main menu. No Errors When this cheat is checked, none of the systems will produce any errors and fail, and the player will not have to use the Maintenance Panel at any time, making the night focused on finding Springtrap and getting him as far away as possible. This also means that the player can stare at him for a long time when he is outside the window or door at a very early time, and Springtrap will still not be able to get the player (unless they open the Maintenance Panel or Monitor). However, phantom animatronics, specifically Phantom Freddy, can still jumpscare the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics